Love at Skyfrost, A Valentine's Day's Special
by Kuzlalala
Summary: A tomboyish gria geomancer has a crush, who was her childhood friend. She was suggested by a viera red mage to ask him out to this Fluorgis Carnival. T for romance, conflict and death.


**KUZLALALA PROUDLY PRESENTS…**

**A ****Valentine's**** Special:**

**-+Love at Skyfrost+-**

**Author's Note:**

**This fanfic was submitted at February 14****th****, 2009 at Indonesia. That date was apparently the day of Valentine. OK, let me change it, **_**Valentine's Day**_**. The day of romance and people usually give chocolates to the people they love. But they can give them to people whose birthday was on that day, too (I think '_'). **

**I hope you enjoy this fic and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**And darn my fic's so long! I just hope you got the guts to read it. Even I can't read a fic that long! OoO**

-+-

_I'm Delilah, and I'm some 19-year-old gria geomancer who spends her time playing card games while drinking wine. As ya see, I was very different with my kind. I had big wings-just like the males. I was also raised by my old man since I was a small baby. People often call me a guy. When I was at the akademy I was the one who gets punished the most. Most of my buddies were boys, while girls often 'love' me. Ugh! _

_And now I'll tell ya a secret and it'll be the secret that would blow every person who know me. Well I'll tell you my stupid secret of mine. I had this well, crush, on a male gria. He's my bud since we were small. Along with a human thief named Pitung. The male gria was a raptor, just like me when I was 12 (I changed into a geomancer when I was 16). His name's Samson, just call him Sam. Sam just used to be my typical best friend, but because of my stupid girl hormones, I had these weird feelings for him. Like I want to do something to him like the female gria usually do to their boyfriends. Something which I used to call them "gross". And I actually want to. _

This was the text that a tomboy gria named Delilah wrote on a book with a lock. A diary. She just saw one in the store which said that all secrets will be hidden inside that book. But just after she wrote the last letter with her messy handwriting, she realized that this was just a stupid idea.

"Oh what just happened to me these years?" Delilah moaned. "I can't believe that I wrote this ridiculous stuff!"

She just felt like she got hypnotized by the diary. As a girl with a boy's heart, she would never ever need a diary. But after she passed that diary, she can't control herself. Not at all. She even paid 10 gil for that.

She regrets herself for buying the stupid diary, even passing it! She threw it away like a piece of garbage. A dirty, stinky one.

She went out from her messy room where she wrote the diary and met her roommate Gillian. She's a viera who moved from a far away place outside Jylland a few months ago.

"Hey Gillian! What's up?" Delilah greeted quickly.

"Fine, like usual." Gillian responded. "And do you recognize what tomorrow is?"

"Um… Skyfrost 14th?" Delilah guessed.

"And that means…"

"I'm gonna have wine time with my friends!"

"You're as dimwitted as a Seeq. Let me give you a hint: romance"

"Uh… let me see… I still have no idea."

"Ugh! You're even more dimwitted than a Seeq! It is Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Never heard that in my life." Delilah responded with no care.

"Let me explain to you. Valentine's Day is the day of romance, where people do stuff starting with reading love novels until doing bad sex. But don't do the bad sex. It's bad for you. To people who had crushes, they mostly tell how they feel and give them chocolate. To couples; as suppose of me and Ichbod the Hunter, they like to have a date."

"So are ya and this 'Ichbod' guy gonna have a date?"

"Ichbod was too busy so unfortunately, I can't. But maybe I can help you with your Valentine, if you have one of course."

"Sorry, but yer helping the wrong person!"

"Are you sure?" Gillian asked suspiciously. "By your redden cheeks, I can tell that you have a secret!"

Delilah thought for a while, should she tell her secret or not. Then she told Gillian, "OK, you got me. But don't take this too seriously." She then whispered to Gillian about her secret (the text you see at the beginning) and Gillian told her, "See, I told you that _every_ female has a crush! Well, how about if you start by asking Samson to the carnival at the Fluorgis Center."

"Aye, I can do that!" Delilah said with the help of confidence.

-+-

Delilah flew up high spreading her large wings like the real dragon itself. She flew very fast like the speed of a falcon bird and was very noticeable by others. She has intended to meet Sam at the Fluorgis Inn. It was actually pretty close to her apartment, but she rather have fun in the sky than just walking.

As she went in front of the door, she thought to herself, _I hope I won't mess up with this. If not, I'm history!_

She inhaled, exhaled and went in.

"Excuse me _ma'am_," Delilah greeted to the receptionist. "Do you know which room Samson Kingston stays?"

"Oh him, the gria raptor, he lives at room 14."

"Thanks." But when Delilah started to went up the stairs, the receptionist direct, "Just stay here and let me call him for you." The receptionist went upstairs. Delilah wasn't a patient person; especially when it comes to inviting Samson to the carnival, so did the devil's tattoo and nervously sweated.

"Here he is."

The receptionist, along with a tall male raptor with short plum-colored hair came.

"What's up Sam?" Delilah greeted with very slight rosy cheeks.

"What's up Dill?" Sam greeted with Delilah's nickname. "Why are ya here?"

"Well ya see…" Delilah blushed more as time goes on. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and how about if ya uh… well… HAVE A DATE WITH ME AT THE CARNIVAL?!" She rapidly shut her mouth with her mittens thinking _I just said it! I can't believe I said it!_

"Sure, what's the problem with that?" Samson reacted.

"Thank you!" Delilah thanked with glimmering eyes.

"You're acting strange, Dill."

"No I don't! That was just my uh… coffee this morning!"

"OK… And don't mention it."

"So, we meet tomorrow at 5. In the afternoon, Kay?"

"Got it."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. See ya!"

"See ya!"

When Delilah went out of the inn, she thought, _Boy that was hard. _Then she bumped into a green cloaked brown-eyed man with a thief hat, covering his ivory black hair. His face looks familiar to her like…

"Pitung?" she guessed.

"Aye!" he answered. "And you must be Delilah."

"Yer already knew that since we're 6, ya chum!" Delilah informed. "Anyways, are ya staying at the Fluorgis Inn, too?"

"Aye." He answered again.

"And why?"

"My clan is staying at Fluorgis to enjoy the carnival. So I had to register all 20 of my clan members including me to the inn."

"How about the bags? Yer not bringing them, aren't ya?"

"Nope, my old bangaa friend will bring them here. He's just a few miles away from here."

"Oh, well see you tomorrow, then."

"See ya!" Pitung greeted. Then he took out a red lily from his pocket and thought _I hafta give this flower to Delilah at the carnival tomorrow._

-+-

At the next day, the crimson-haired gria woke up from her bed in her white T-Shirt and red flowery boxers. Her messy bangs were covering her forehead and her eyes were all drowsy from the sunlight so she rubbed them. "I guess today is Valentine's Day…" she remembered at a half-conscious state. "Guess I need my diary…" She went to her dirty garbage and took the red velvet book out. "Now where are the keys…?" She went to her window and reached the high part of the window with her "pretty tall for an average female gria" body. The metal keys were there and she took it. After that moment she unlocked the diary and began to write with her gray feather pen.

_Skyfrost 14__th_

_Today is my totally awesome day; because I'm gonna have a date with Sam at the Fluorgis carnival. I think it's gonna be fun and I just can't wait. I just hope Pitung would be OK. He has other girls, right? Aye that must be true!_

_And I think I should buy him something. Hmm… Maybe…_

But as soon she wrote the word maybe, her roommate Gillian called her full name and Delilah was fully conscious again.

"Delilah LaDonne Gabrielle! What are you doing? Do your chores and let's get ready for our Valentine's Day!" Gillian commanded like a strict mother, even though Delilah doesn't even have one.

"Ok, sure, whatever!" Delilah reacted as she saw a garbage cart passing through the road. "What's with this diary anyways?" She threw the diary right into the cart. "SCORE!"

"Very interesting…" Gillian sarcastically said. "Now clean your room! It looked like a boy's room! It's not like there are janitors at this apartment you know! Your room can't clean themselves you know!"

"Ok, ok! Stop nagging! And I act like a boy so I _can_ have a boy room."

"Clean it before I hit you with my broom!" Gillian alerted

"Ok, ok!" The gria replied in fright. _Humph! Uneducated women! _Gillian thought.

Delilah quickly cleaned her room into the finest state she _can_ do. But it wasn't enough for the motherly strict Gillian.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Gillian sighed in disappointment. "This was all that you can do?"

Delilah grunted, "This was all I can do even with my dad barking at me!"

"At this juncture, let me show you." Gillian demonstrated. "Tuck your bed sheet rightly. Then, you should put that boxer to your drawer."

"Oh yeah…" Delilah laughed with embarrassment. She put her boxer to her drawer like what Gillian said.

"You're a woman now, so try to manage your room before you manage your relationship."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna have a date, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! With Samson." Delilah remembered while hitting her palm with her fist.

"Exactly, and I am going to help you out. Now change your clothes and eat some breakfast!"

"Ya don't hafta be _that_ serious, dontcha?" She soon changed her clothes with jeans and an unbuttoned plaid shirt. Then she put her finishing touches by tying her head with a white headband. After that she brushed her teeth. "What a bossy old woman!" Delilah murmured. "I HEARD THAT!" Gillian responded.

After they ate their breakfast in shape of chocobo meat and beans, Gillian changed her clothes into a simple purple velvet dress. Then they went outside the apartment and went to the streets of Fluorgis.

-+-

_At a junkyard…_

"Hm… this person fits perfectly to be a slave. Let's go Zul!" A Seeq said while reading a certain book. Next to him was a very large ice dragon. They were up to something. Whatever it is, their plan was up to no good.

-+-

…_Back to the Streets of Fluorgis_

"At Valentine's Day, people usually buy gifts to their love ones." Gillian explained. "What would Samson want?"

"I'd bet he want a Wyrm tooth. They're one of the coolest stuff that a guy could have!"

"Uh… let us just start with chocolate first." Gillian suggested. But Delilah put forward, "Chocolate? How about snack bars?" Gillian nodded her head. "No, no, **NO!!!** You should give _special _kind of chocolate. At least not SNACK bars!" Delilah then argued, "Well at least its chocolate! How about a Nick-Nack Bar? That'll be good for Valentine's Day!"

Then Gillian gave up and sighed, "Very well. We'll buy some Nick-Nack bars…" Delilah cheered and they went to a Bangaa clerk to buy those bar-shaped chocolate delights.

-+-

The inn was very crowded, with people of any race ordering a room which made all the rooms sold out. Most of them came because they want to go to the carnival tonight.

Upstairs stand a green cloaked thief named Pitung looking down at the many people. Then he glanced at the red lily that was about to wilt. _Delilah_ he thought. He thought of her face, but not as a tomboyish rebel gria, but as a pretty princess in a pink dress, with laces and bows. He snapped out and thought, _What am I thinking?_ Then from room 14 came out a purpled haired male gria head. "Hey Pitung!" He asked.

"What, Sam?" Pitung asked.

Then Sam came out with a white buttoned shirt and black pants. "How do I look?"

"Wow, ya looked better than before." Pitung praised. "Why would ya do that?"

"I'm going to the carnival. Can't go there without a good outfit." Sam said. "So are ya gonna come too?"

"Of course I do!" You know that almost everyone from Jylland would like to go there! So when could we meet?"

"Sorry, but I'm going with someone else."

Pitung's eyes widen. "What?"

"Aye, Dill wanted to have a date with me. Well, at least according to how she asked me to. So, I just want you to let me and Dill alone, would ya."

"Uh, really?" Pitung asked in disappointment.

"Ya look depressed." Sam suspected. "Do ya like her, too?"

"Of course I do!" Pitung said. "She's like a sister to us!"

"I meant like _like_ Dill."

"Oh! Well, I have other girls, right?"

"Aye, I guess that's true. Bye then!"

"Bye." The two best friends finally separated. Would Delilah really be the reason to split them apart?

-+-

"Are ya sure this stupid dress would make me look good?" Delilah asked Gillian while she's at the changing room.

"Don't worry; it's made by Galmia Pepe, one of the most famous fashion designers of Ivalice!"

"I'm not sure if I look good, Gillian!"

"Just get out of there already!"

"Fine, but you're the one who's gonna pay for it!"

Delilah went out with a knee-length sleeveless sapphire blue dress with fur at the bottom. Its metal corsage was shaped as two feathery wings spreading widely. That beautiful dress made Gillian overwhelmed with her prettiness. "Oh my, you look so lovely."

"Lovely!?" Delilah looked at the mirror and looked at her tall slim body in the beautiful nightgown. Delilah had a strange feeling one she looked at herself like that. She felt like she _loves _it. But the fact that it looked so girly on her just disgusts her.

"This dress is not good for me!" Delilah protested.

"I am a fashion expert; since my mother was a fashion icon herself, and you looked so well."

"Than how could I move around then, huh?" Delilah rose.

"Don't worry, that dress was made for the wearer to move around, even doing splits."

"But ya still pay, though!"

"I know, I know."

-+-

It was now 4:30 pm. Delilah and Gillian were getting ready for the carnival at the last half hour. Delilah had a tweeny problem, though…

"Hey, could ya stop doin' that!?"

Delilah's crimson hair was pulled by her roommate. "You cannot look muddled you know." Gillian told.

"What's that supposed to mean, eh?"

"That means you have to be neat and organized." Gillian tied Delilah's hair with a blue ribbon, matching the dress the gria was wearing. Then Gillian took off Delilah's headband and let her bangs dangling above her eyebrows.

"Ya may tie my hair, but ya CAN'T let go of my precious headband!!!"

"Relax; it's only for a short span of time."

"That's it! How could ya do this to me? Just look at me! I look like a dufus!"

Gillian sighed and sat on the chair, wearing her long red flowed dress, matching her eyes and hair. Her mind was at Ichbod now, doing a very important mission. Missions were more important than love, aren't they? Delilah took a glance at her and worried.

"Yer guy can't date with ya, so ya want me to have one?" Delilah crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, I'll make ya happy by doing this 'sacrifice'. But for one condition: Ya hafta promise that this will end up as a fine date. And if it doesn't, I'll hate ya more than before!"

Gillian looked up to her and said, "Very well then, it's a deal. And I guarantee that your date will be one of the most exhilarating ones yet."

-+-

**Fluorgis Carnival-4:58 pm**

The two roommates were in front to the bright colorful (and mostly pink and red) carnival. Everyone looked at Delilah with a strange look, for the fact that Delilah never wore such a girly dress before. At the same time Delilah too was embarrassed of herself. _Cannot believe I was nice to Gillian back at the apartment! _She thought angrily.

Delilah saw Samson, wearing a white shirt and black pants. _Oh man! I can't believe Sam will see me like this! _Delilah thought in her mini blue dress. "Hey Dill!" Samson greeted. "Why are you wearing that?" Delilah thought of something while sending an angry face to Gillian. Then Gillian explained, "It's Valentine's Day, Samson. You see, every woman needs to wear dresses at this carnival." Samson retorted, "But she's a tomboy, she'd break rules to do what she wants!" Delilah whispered to him, "_Actually, Gillian forced me to wear this…_" Samson sighed, "Fine, let's go, Dill." The two grias walked in to the carnival, leaving Gillian alone. Then a guy with black hair and thief clothes passed her and greeted. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Why do _you_ want to know, foreigner?" Gillian asked.

"You know those two grias?" the guy asked.

"Yes, I do. They're Delilah and Samson."

"Well, I appear to be their friend."

"And what do you desire?"

"You see, Delilah's my almost-girlfriend until someone else took her! And I want you to have a "date" with me, so that someone gets jealous and have a date with you instead."

"One, I've already got myself a boyfriend and two, we didn't know each other yet."

"One, We're just pretending. Two, I'm Pitung. And three, what's your name?"

"My name's Gillian and I'm not going to have any date with any particular person except for my boyfriend. There's your answer.

"Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

"He's busy right now, so we cannot go to the carnival together."

"How about if we just spend time together, not a date. You know, so you don't feel lonely."

Gillian does feel lonely, especially if her _boyfriend_ Ichbod was on a long mission right now. "Sure, if you want to, but I assure that this is _not_ a date."

One couple and another "couple" then got the tickets and went into the playful carnival.

The carnival was like any other carnival, with red and white striped tents, games, and strange people. The difference there was that there were hearts-everywhere, which decreases Delilah and Samson's interest of playing there. The games are also love-related, such as shooting some couples and hitting heart-shaped bottles. The worse about it, it's PINK!!!

"Ugh! I can't stand all this PINKNESS!!!" Delilah shouted.

"Dude, chill!" Sam calmed.

"High guys!" a similar voice called.

Sam and Dill looked back as they saw Pitung with Gillian.

"PITUNG!?" Samson asked.

"GILLIAN!?" Delilah asked.

"Seriously, this is not like what you imagine." Gillian announced.

"This is my _girlfriend_, Samson! Isn't she hot or what?"

"Uh…" Samson glared. "Yeah, I guess so."

Pitung then rushed to him and suggested, "Well how about if we trade girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends are not trading cards, Pitung."

"Um, HELLO! Sam's not even my boyfriend!" Delilah reminded while blushing.

"Hmph! Fine! Then I'll continue dating with Gillian!"

While being mad, Gillian smacked him with her purse. "We're not dating!" Then she left Pitung alone-with a bump on his head. Then the sweet couple Delilah and Samson giggled at him. "Man that's hilarious!" Delilah commented. "Ya shouldn't have gone dating with her! She's too **dangerous**!"

Pitung grunted and walked away. Delilah called "Yo Pitung! I don't mean to…"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a guy, remember?"

"Oh, right." Delilah remembered while rubbing the back of her head. "I must get used to women lately."

The two soon passed a very boyish game. It was a classic haunted house.

"Hey, Sam. Ya wanna go into this sissy house?" Delilah invited.

"Sure, bring it on!" Sam reacted.

As they were about to go to the cracked entrance,

"Oh! I forgot." Delilah called. "Can I tell ya something?"

"Sure."

Delilah handed Samson a bar of Nick Nack. It had a red ribbon-instead of pink. Samson's mind became nostalgic and stuff.

"Remember when we were little?" Delilah slightly blushed.

"Yeah…" Samson agreed.

"Well…" Delilah blushed a few more. "Could you uh… be my… gulp, Va…len…tine?"

The surroundings brighten as a breeze of wind slightly blew their hair.

Samson froze for an instant. Then he took the Nick Nack and said. "Thanks. Now let's go to the haunted house before it gets sissier!"

Delilah sighed a bit, but she felt… unsatisfied. They continued on.

They went into the so-called haunted house which only have paper Mache ghosts and zombies.

"Wonder what would Pitung react to this?" Sam wondered.

The lights suddenly turned off, while Sam was hearing a girly scream which was first heard by him. "Dill?" Sam called, since Delilah was the only girl beside him.

"HELP!!!!!!"

"Oh no!" Sam yelled. Then the lights went on. She was gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

Sam went out of the haunted house and called Pitung. "Pitung!"

Pitung was still facing away from him while saying, "What, Sam? Ya want to tell me that you had a fine day with Dill?"

"The opposite!" Sam replied. "Delilah had gone missing!"

Sam's eyes opened wide. "WTF?"

"Let's call Gillian, too. Maybe she could help us."

The two boys went to Gillian at the cotton candy store, reading a book.

"Gillian!" The two called.

Gillian slightly turned her head at them and just asked them with a simple "What?"

"Delilah's missing!" Pitung yelled.

"Yeah, she vanished when all the lights came out!" Sam continued.

"Hm… She might get kidnapped by this person." She showed a picture with a so far ugly seeq with a golden nose ring. It has said:

_WANTED:_

_Viking _

_Price: 1 million gil_

_Age:30_

_Loves: Cheese and Strong Girls_

_Seen with a big blue dragon_

_Last seen at the Carnival_

_Be more careful; do not go to dark places as the Viking loves to sneak there!_

_-Judge_

"This must be the kidnapper!" Samson confirms.

"Then why did ya go to the carnival?" Pitung started to argue.

"What? Dill's the one who asked me out!"

"Please keep silence." Gillian tried to stop them, but they continue to argue instead.

"She's supposed to ask _me_ out!"

"Don't ya have any chicks to hang out with?"

Suddenly they can't speak anymore, as if their voice were blocked by something strange. Figuring out that it's magick, they faced Gillian as the only mage of the three.

"I told you to keep silence." Gillian told them. Pitung and Sam shook their heads, then Gillian said, "I've already did. It's you who made me this way."

"But since I'm not misjudged as a villain, I will let you go." Gillian continued. "But on one condition: promise to me to be quiet?"

As soon after they nod their heads, Gillian cast Esuna, letting go of their voices.

"Whoa! Thanks Gillian." Samson thanked. "Now how can we find the Viking?

"Easy." Gillian answered. "He likes _cheese_, am I right? We should track down the smell of cheese. But there is only one problem. Nachos have been in this Valentine's Day. Many of them had been sold at this carnival. So let's split up and search for the Viking."

As they separated, they searched for cheese, held by the Viking.

"Nachos!" Pitung called.

"Nachos!" Samson also called.

"Same here!" Gillian answered.

While Pitung was walking down the haunted house with a torch, he saw a secret entrance with the help of his thief abilities. He opened it, and there was Delilah, tied in strong chains. On it were glowing blue gems that were holding the chains into place. It must be so strong, even one of the strongest gria couldn't hold on. Then, Pitung heard a voice.

"Heh heh heh… you shall help me lift boxes, beast, and even stay with bed with me!"

Delilah grunted, but the magick had weakened her.

"_Dill! Hold on!_" Pitung thought to her. After that he ran out of the haunted house and reported to Samson and Gillian about the serious incident that happened to Delilah. Being panicked, they went inside the secret passage and encountered Delilah and the Viking.

-+-

"Huh? A gria, hume and viera?" the Viking asked. "The viera will fit totally nice with my other gria. Thunder!" He striked to Gillian.

"Barrier!" Gillian casted a clear shell, blocking the harsh lighting away. "But…" the Seeq moaned.

"Release that Gria!" Gillian ordered.

The seeq just squinted his eyes madly.

"Then we'll release her ourselves!" Samson yelled.

The Viking smirked. "Even if you used a gigantic hammer, you can't release my slave. Only **I** know the spell to break it!"

"He is smart for a Seeq." Gillian commented. "Nevertheless, we shall defeat you to release her!"

The three were in combat against the Viking. Samson, who didn't had a sword, used a metal pole he found instead. He stroked the Viking, but the Viking blocked it with his saber. But it was actually a distraction as Pitung stroked the Viking with his small portable knife. Gillian cast Fire on the Seeq, knowing that they're weak to Fire and will become dinner if burned too much.

"…I have no choice." The Viking said.

The Viking pulled out a bow, telling that he used to be a Ranger. Then he pulled out a smelly P.U.! egg. "Anyone who gets this will easily die." He stick the egg onto the arrow and shoots it "Spoiled Egg Attack!" His target was Gillian, the "leader", but his dimwitted mind made it slipped to Delilah.

"DILL!!!" Samson and Pitung yelled.

Samson and Pitung were running to cover her, but Pitung covered Delilah first.

And he…

…Was

…Shot.

Now Delilah was glowing. It made the blue stones cracked. The chains broke. She was free… with sorrow.

"Pitung!"

Pitung was laid on the floor. "I'm sorry, Dill. I… love you." He closed his eyes and his soul had floated away as tears dropped from Delilah's cheeks. Her face had gone mad, showing black aura. "How could you... kill a coward so innocent?"

"Ugh, listen slave, I…"

"ARTIFICIAL EMBRANCE!!!"

Samson and Gillian moved back as the chains that locked Delilah had covered the Viking's whole body. The Seeq was about to be killed out of breath, but…

"Delilah! No!" Samson prohibited.

Delilah realized that giving revenge wasn't the answer. Her crush, Samson even told her. Even using her real name. She let go of the Seeq, and end up KOed him with a stomp instead.

-+-

"Is he really dead?" Delilah asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so…" Gillian answered. It was bitter news.

They both bowed down their head. Pitung was actually… dead. The guy who could withstand guns and arrows was killed because of an egg attack.

The Viking was arrested for sexual will and kidnapping and torturing.

And there was one thing left…

"Uh Dill."

"Yeah what's up, Sam?"

"I… er… accept to be your Valentine."

"Oh thanks a lot, Sam!"

They hugged each other, knowing that they will sure have a happy life after, or will they?

_**Love at Skyfrost-A Valentine's Special**_

_**-FIN-**_

**R&R Ok? OK!!!**


End file.
